Presently, a terminal can have various operating systems, for example, IOS operating system (mobile operating system developed by Apple Inc.), Android operating system (operating system developed by Google Inc.), Windows phone operating system (mobile phone operating system developed by Microsoft Inc.), and so on. The principle of installing various operating systems in a terminal includes following: installing different operating systems in different parts of a memory of the terminal, and when the terminal is started, a booting software boots up a selected operating system. However, no matter how many operating systems the terminal has, when the terminal is started, just one operating system is started. When a user wants to use another operating system, the user needs to restart the terminal, and switches operating systems through a human-machine interface, which brings great inconvenience to the user when the user wants to use other operating systems, and user's requirement for operating multiple operating systems simultaneously or separately cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, what is needed is a new technology which can display multiple running operating systems simultaneously when the multiple operating systems are run simultaneously.